


When the stars have all gone out

by theonetruenorth



Series: Shadowhunters headcanons [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: “Ah.” Magnus finally breaks the kiss, much to Alec’s disappointment if the frustrated noise he makes is anything to go by. “I think it would be best that we stop now.”He is growing hard. He can feel heat pooling deep in his belly and he isn’t comfortable with pushing Alec towards anything he doesn’t want to do. They still haven’t done anything other than kissing yet, so anything more could be too big a step for Alec. With them lying together like they are, fitting so close from chest to groin, he is sure Alec can feel him growing too.He moves to get up, fully intending to start getting ready for the night out, when Alec’s arms wrap around his waist, stopping him from leaving.“What if I don’t want you to stop?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also known under the WIP title: "The first time Magnus makes Alec come".
> 
> This can be read as stand-alone story but it fits into my series of sub!Alec fics too.

Magnus blinks sleepily, awareness coming back to him in small increments. For a second he can’t really figure out where he is or what time it is, but after a couple of confusing moments he realizes he’s in his apartment. The sun is just slowly setting, painting his living room with hues of orange and pink, elongating the shadows inside. The TV is still on, but muted, and Magnus recognizes re-runs of the original ‘Star Trek’ series. He raises his eyebrow at William Shatner fist fighting with some alien and tries to remember if he has seen the particular episode. It’s hard to say, with the sound off.

His back is warm and there is a gentle breath washing over the back of his neck in a regular rhythm. He and Alec fell asleep on the couch while watching TV, Alec’s chest to Magnus’ back. One of Alec’s arms is being used as a convenient pillow by the warlock while the other is slung over Magnus’ waist, holding him close.

It’s all completely sweet and utterly domestic, and Magnus will never say it out loud, but he loves this. Having Alec like this, relaxed enough to let his guard down and just sleep, trusting Magnus to keep him safe. Magnus loves the way Alec will pet his arm while they lounge together on his sofa or the way he will play with strands of Magnus’ hair that escapes its styled perfection.

He is contemplating using his magic to make the remote fly to him (and seriously, _how_ did it get on the other end of the coffee table?) when he feels Alec waking up, sighing into his hair. His arm is squeezing a little harder around Magnus’ middle, as if the nephilim has to make sure that Magnus is still there. Magnus gives him a couple of seconds to surface back towards consciousness, then wiggles around until he can lay face-to-face with Alec, kissing him in greeting.

“Hi,” Alec says in a sleepy and content voice. He sounds so happy, so pleased with the simple fact that Magnus is the first thing he sees when he wakes up, that it makes Magnus’ heart ache.

“Hello, darling,” Magnus replies with a small smile, running his fingers through Alec’s hair. The younger man leans into the gentle touch like a giant cat, “it seems we slept in.”

Alec only makes a non-committal sound of agreement, eyes slipping shut like he’s about to fall asleep again.

“I don’t really feel like cooking dinner tonight,” Magnus admits. “How about we go out? There’s a new Italian place that opened last week and I’ve been dying to try it out.”

“Sounds good,” Alec says but doesn’t move at all, apart from stroking one hand up Magnus’ back and settling at the nape of his neck. Magnus lets out a tiny sigh of content as Alec pulls him in closer, mouth settling upon Magnus’.

They kiss for quite a while, lazily at first but getting more heated as time passes. Magnus licks over the seam of Alec’s lips and the younger man opens to him eagerly, letting Magnus taste him, all of him. Alec’s quite good at kissing now, having plenty of practice. He still takes more of a passive role, but Magnus can see the way his confidence continues to grow, how he sometimes takes charge. He can’t wait for the day Alec will feel bold enough to take what he wants without being encouraged first. Magnus is sure it will be a truly wondrous sight, but for now he’s content with letting Alec set their pace, to figure out things he likes before he asks for more.

Magnus shifts until he can lay on top of Alec and the nephilim makes a happy sound, the noise cut off by their kisses. Magnus knows he’s not heavy enough to be uncomfortable. When he asked Alec about that, Alec just replied (with an appropriate amount of blushing and stuttering) that he enjoyed Magnus’ weight on him, surrounding him, keeping him grounded. There was a strange comfort in being blanketed by another person, molding their bodies together like this.

“Ah.” Magnus finally breaks the kiss, much to Alec’s disappointment if the frustrated noise he makes is anything to go by. “I think it would be best that we stop now.”

He is growing hard. He can feel heat pooling deep in his belly and he isn’t comfortable with pushing Alec towards anything he doesn’t want to do. They still haven’t done anything other than kissing yet, so anything more could be too big a step for Alec. With them lying together like they are, fitting so close from chest to groin, he is sure Alec can feel him growing too.

He moves to get up, fully intending to start getting ready for the night out, when Alec’s arms wrap around his waist, stopping him from leaving.

“What if I don’t want you to stop?”

Magnus looks back at his nephilim. Alec’s eyes are wide, like he can’t really believe what he just said, but there isn’t any trace of uncertainty in them. Magnus studies his expression for a long moment, making sure.

“Alexander,” Magnus says, not missing how the use of his name makes Alec shudder as always, “if we we don’t stop now I don’t know if I will be even _able_ to later on. The things you do to me...”

“You will,” Alec replies, looking right into his eyes, “I know you’ll stop if I ask you to. I trust you.”

And he does, Magnus realizes, he really does. His voice sounds so sure, so confident in his belief that Magnus would never hurt him or use him. Magnus isn’t sure what he did to deserve that kind of trust, but he knows he’s willing to do anything to keep it. He wants Alec’s unfazed faith in him. He wants all his hopes to be true and most of all, he wants to be worthy of Alec.

Magnus leans in to kiss him again, slow and deep and wet. He wants to show Alec that he can be as good as Alec believes him to be. He can be all that and much, much more. He wants to please Alec, make him see stars. He wants to be the first (and only) one to show this beautiful boy how it feels to be loved.

He slips a little sideways, until he’s no longer weighing down on Alec. He’s, instead, wedged between Alec’s body and the back of the couch. It’s more comfortable for them both and gives Magnus more of Alec to play with. He runs his hand over Alec’s chest in gentle circles, thumb occasionally catching on a nub of a nipple. He moves down Alec’s flank, making the nephilim shiver a little when he hits a ticklish spot, before settling his palm over the bulge at the front of Alec’s jeans.

Alec gasps, breaking away from the kiss. His lips are red and puffy, swollen with kisses. If Magnus had any talent for visual arts, he would like to paint Alec looking just like that. Preserve the image for all eternity.

“Is this okay?” Magnus asks, stroking lightly over the outline of Alec’s cock through his pants. Alec shudders, mouth opening to form words but he’s unable to do so at first.

“Y-yeah,” Alec manages to breathe out eventually, eyes slipping shut for a moment. “Yes... please.”

And how could Magnus deny him anything when he asks so sweetly?

Magnus’ tongue begs entrance to Alec’s mouth again and he’s granted permission as his right hand keeps rubbing Alec over the fabric of his jeans. He can feel the hardness growing underneath his touch, can feel the way Alec’s cock fills out, heavy with desire. It’s intoxicating, really, to know that he’s the first to touch Alec in this way, the first to show him the pleasure that another person can coax out of him.

Alec whimpers into his mouth when Magnus stops caressing him, but it’s only for a second. Still one-handed, he pops the button to Alec’s jeans free and takes the zipper down, relieving some of the pressure against Alec’s straining erection.

“Oh... _fuck_!” Alec hisses, breaking apart from their kiss when Magnus slips his hand inside of his boxer briefs, wrapping it loosely around his aching cock. One of Alec’s hands is still around Magnus’ shoulders, fingers splayed on the back of the warlock’s neck, keeping him close. His other hand is free and he doesn’t know what to do with it, so he flails a little and eventually grips the blanket they are lying on. “Magnus!”

“I’ve got you, love,” Magnus whispers against Alec’s skin as he rests his forehead against Alec’s temple, “I’ve got you.”

He keeps stroking slowly and lightly at first, gentle fingers tracing the curve of Alec’s cock, committing to memory every inch of hot skin. He listens to the way Alec’s breath catches when he rubs his thumb against a thick vein on the underside. He watches the way his eyelids flutter closed when he squeezes the head. Alec is leaking already, precome making everything easier and Magnus wraps his fist a little tighter. Alec groans, long and deep, head pressing harder against Magnus’. Magnus kisses his cheek, his jaw; murmuring a quick spell against his skin, a tiny bit of his magic spent to shift a handful of lube from a discreet bottle in the bathroom right into his palm. It immediately makes everything smoother. His touch shifts into a hot, wet glide that makes Alec’s entire body seize up, words stuck in his throat. Alec’s mouth hangs open and his breath is loud and raspy and Magnus knows that his heart is probably racing like wild inside of his chest, beating against his ribs like a panicked bird in a cage.

He kisses Alec again, not only to ease him down but also - quite selfishly - to shift Alec’s focus onto himself. Magnus knows his eyes shine with his warlock mark, he dropped the glamour some time ago and once Alec sees them, he’s unable to look away.

“Harder,” Alec gasps against his mouth, foreheads pressed together as Magnus keeps on undoing Alec, breaking him apart and putting him back together with every slippery stroke of his fingers. Magnus obeys, his grip growing tighter, twisting at the end of every upstroke and Alec keens, his entire body twitching with the movement.

He is magnificent like this, Magnus thinks, looking at Alec; at his eyes that are unable to stay open even though the younger man is fighting against it. He’s so honest with his pleasure, clear on display for Magnus to see, every ounce of possible shame or embarrassment forgotten in the face of the bliss that builds up deep in his core. There are tears shining in the corner of his eyes but Magnus knows they are good tears - the ones born from the relief of a body finally letting go of tension and stress. Alec’s skin is glowing with a healthy flush of effort, his mouth open and red and tender from all the kissing. His hair is messed up from both sleep and all the thrashing he has done.

He looks like a mess, and Magnus has never seen anything more beautiful.

Magnus is so focused on observing Alec that it almost catches him by surprise when Alec’s body grows tight like a pulled bowstring and he comes with a choked-off cry. He spills over Magnus’ fingers, still stroking him through his orgasm, wringing the last bits of pleasure out of him and making Alec whine with over-sensitivity. He trembles through it almost violently and Magnus grounds him, holds him tightly and kisses every inch of his face that he can reach.

The mess of come and lube is magicked away when Alec’s done. The nephilim is boneless and unable to do anything but gasp for air and pray that his heart doesn’t give out with the way it is hammering against his chest. Magnus kisses him again, gentle and almost chaste this time, bringing him down from the high he’s still flying on.

“Should I--?” Alec eventually manages to croak, his hand stroking low over Magnus’ hip, indicating the hardness he can feel pressing against his thigh.

“No, love. Maybe next time.” Magnus brushes his lips against the corner of Alec’s eye, kissing away the trace of tears and making Alec’s eyelids flutter closed once more. “This was all for you.”

They fall silent for a long moment, Magnus content with just holding his younger lover, letting Alec bask in the afterglow of what they just did. Alec’s breathing evens out after a while and Magnus is half-convinced that he fell asleep again.

“Take-out,” Alec murmurs, reaching to grasp Magnus’ hand - the one stroking over Alec’s belly - and weave their fingers together.

“Hmm?” Magnus asks, his thoughts briefly preoccupied with the contrast between their skin tones, with how they just _fit_ , light and dark together.

“We should order take-out. Any strength I had to leave for dinner, you just killed it. I’m not moving from this couch.”

“I’m pretty sure that would mean I have to carry you everywhere.” Magnus snorts. “And as much as I am flattered by your opinion of me, I think my back would give out after just one day.”

“You’re the High Warlock.” Alec smirks and Magnus finds himself falling even more in love at the sight of that relaxed, easy-going smile. “I’m sure you can figure something out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Every fic in this series is first posted to my tumblr and I usually upload it to AO3 with a delay. If you want to read my stories as soon as I finish them, follow me there: theonetruenorth.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta-read by [RomanceShipper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceShipper)


End file.
